


the lonely sea

by seto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, based off my theory abt kanatas past, nothing concrete or canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seto/pseuds/seto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Yumenosaki thinks of him as some sort of incomprehensible creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lonely sea

"Bathing" in the fountain is his favorite past time.

Everyone in Yumenosaki knows that, along with his name and that he's a third year. 

Afternoon "baths" in the summer are the most soothing. After a long day in the heat, he feels tense and drained. There's nothing better than when he first immerses himself in the cool water, ripples lightly ricocheting back and forth with every movement. He becomes entranced with the water surface, and it calms him. His muscles loosen up, his mind clears, and everything is okay.

Until he starts thinking.

No one in Yumenosaki knows what he thinks about - not even his closest, most precious friends, the ones who "understand" him best. 

Rei, Wataru, Shu, the "Magician"... Not even Chiaki comes close. He can't blame them, and he never will.

Everyone in Yumenosaki thinks of him as some sort of incomprehensible creature. A "fish" from the deep who's never seen the light of day, whose existence won't be known for years or decades or eternity. That's the kind of person he is. A "mystery." Of course, he's aware of it himself. He sees it when someone is sneaking a peek at him from afar and whispering to a friend, he hears it when Tetora mumbles about him being a total weirdo during practice, and he feels it when the "children" nervously look around the room for anything to focus on other than him as they talk, lost for words.

Maybe in the children's eyes, he has a dark past that he can't reveal. They can think what they will. For him, the "past" simply isn't important. Right now, what's important is the "him" of today. The "him" who loves the "sea" and all of its inhabitants dearly, who treasures his "friends" with all his heart. Because the "him" from years ago, who spent his days in the "sea," is a "stranger" to the "him" of today.

Once upon a time, the "him" from years ago emerged from the "sea" alone and was saved by those "words." That's all there really is to it.

If you had to pry further, to ask about his parents, he would smile and say, "I'm puka, puka~" As if they didn't exist. Perhaps he's terrible, maybe even ungrateful, for condemning those people who raised him so carefully. All the same, that's just how he feels.

He remembers kneeling on the wooden floor, dull eyes trained on one spot. Only one other person existed. "That person" would pace back and forth in silent disappointment. "That person" would stop opposite of him, their very being burning and filling the room with a fire that could swallow him whole. "That person" would exact a "punishment" for his strange antics, those antics which brought shame upon the family name.

And he, always the odd one out, would drift into the lonely "sea."

No one in Yumenosaki will ever know this.

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is canon. i just think about kanata shinkai a lot. i have a theory that his family is a strict, traditional martial arts centric family, but who knows what happyele will drop on us.
> 
> kanata's a very vague and mysterious character... i hope we learn more about him and his backstory!


End file.
